Friends don t do this
by AnnaSimi
Summary: All Sydney came to do was doing her homework. When Adrian saks her about the topic of her essay something between them changes. ONE SHOT


Sydney was sitting on my couch doing her homework.

It somehow had become kind of a ritual for her coming over once a week. It all started with our lessons at Wolfs and after that it just stayed like that.

She sat cross-legged on the coach, a few books surrounding her, her eyes fixated on the laptop on her lap.

She seemed in her element, a little frown had appeared on her forehead, making her nose wrinkle slightly.

Dam she looked so cute like that. Momentarily all I could do was watch her.

Watch her letting her pen glide over her lips, mumbling something to herself from time to time.

"That´s creepy you know" she suddenly said without looking at me.

"What is?" I asked innocently, walking over to sit next to her.

"You watching me like that" she elaborated.

I chuckled, joining her on the coach.

Her knee touched mine when I sat down and she quickly looked at our knees before her eyes went back to the screen in front of her. Suddenly she seemed even more interested in her work, I never would have thought that this was even possible.

"It´s fascinating" I replied taking the pen out of her hand.

She turned around and looked at me "What is?" she asked, reaching for her pen in my hand.

I moved my hand behind me and she crooked her head to the side, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You make doing homework look like it´s actually interesting" I said.

She rolled her eyes and reached behind me.

I put the pen from my left hand into my right hand and presented her my empty left hand, making her look into my eyes.

"It is interesting Adrian" she said, trying once again to reach behind me.

I chuckled and leaned against the armrest of the couch, hiding the pen between the furniture and my back.

"Tell me about it" I said nonchalant, ignoring her attempts of getting her pen back.

She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking at me with an expression that was hard to read. It was a mixture of annoyance and humor, but I couldn´t figure out which one of them was more prominent.

"You want to hear about my homework?" she asked skeptical.

I nodded, actually looking forward to it. Maybe doing homework could be fun after all.

"You asked for it" she said leaning against the armrest opposite of me.

I smiled at her and tried to look casual, yet interested.

The truth was, I loved hearing her talk about the things she was interested in. She could make even the most boring topic fascinating and I couldn´t wait for her to start.

"I´m writing an essay about Romanticism" she started.

"Romanticism? Sounds interesting. Tell me more" I said watching her putting her books away.

"Romanticism, also called the Romantic era or the Romantic period, was an artistic, literary, and intellectual movement that originated in Europe toward the end of the 18th century and in most areas was at its peak in the approximate period from 1800 to 1850" she started and I was mesmerized by the way her lips were moving and the smile that played around them while she was talking.

I had to try very hard to look back up at her eyes, which was, when I finally was able to do so, easier than I´d thought, because they seemed to be sparkling while she was talking about literature and history.

She kept on talking and I listened eagerly. Once again fascinated by the fact that she knew all of that by heart. And she didn´t just knew the facts, she also had multiple examples and anecdotes.

Every once in a while I threw in an "ah" or an "aha" maybe even the one or the other "I didn´t know that" or "that´s interesting" while she kept talking.

It was true. I didn´t know half of the stuff she was talking about and yes, she made it sound interesting as hell.

While listening to every word she said, practically hanging on her lips, I started playing with the pen in my hand, placing it on my own lips from time to time, whenever the urge to kiss her became to strong. While watching her talk I could nearly imagine her lips on mine and from time to time I had to snatch back to reality, because I´d been captured by my daydreaming.

Every time I did that, she seemed to get a little distracted and after a while she actually stopped talking all together about Romanticism.

"Give me that" she than said offering me her hand.

Instead of handing her the pen I took her hand and she looked back up into my eyes, surprised.

"What... are you doing?" she than asked and I expected her to pull her hand away, but to my utterly surprise she didn´t.

"I love when you get all teacher on me" I started, letting my thumb carefully brush over her back of her hand.

Her eyes swept down to our hands and she started to pull away slowly.

"You asked for it" she said, her voice low, her eyes blinking more than usual.

"I´m just holding your hand Sage, friends can do that" I said, noticing a small blush on her cheeks.

She still avoided my gaze.

God she looked so cute, it took all of my willpower not to pull her closer.

"Can they?" she asked, her voice only a whisper.

"They can" I said cheerful.

It took her a moment to come to turns with the fact, that I was not letting go of her hand and probably the fact that she couldn´t argue with my logic. Well or better said wouldn´t, because knowing her I knew she could have if she really had wanted to.

With a small sigh, she probably wasn´t even aware of letting out, she continued talking, starting exactly where she´d ended.

Even though I could listen to her all day long without getting bored, her hand in mine distracted me and after a while I slid closer, making her momentarily stop in the middle of a sentence.

"Just getting comfortable here Sage" I explained and she nodded, continuing speaking.

I turned her hand around and started to paint invisible circles and lines on her palm, letting my fingertips travel to her wrist and up her arm bed.

"Adrian" she suddenly said and our eyes met. I took the opportunity to glide even closer, our knees were once again touching.

"Sage?" I said.

"Friends don´t do that" she than said.

"Well, we are friends and I am doing that, so I guess you´re wrong" I said with a smile.

"No" she sighed.

"I´m not your friend?" I asked.

"No, I mean yes you are, but that doesn´t make _this_ less awkward" she said, taking her hand back, letting it rest in her lap, averting her eyes.

"It´s not awkward. I like touching you" I argued "Don´t you?" I asked.

She kept quiet and I once again reached for her hand. She let me take it.

"Were you even listening?" she than asked, still avoiding my gaze by looking down.

"To every single word" I replied truthfully.

"You didn´t answer my question" I went on.

"Which question?" she asked looking back at me.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked, still looking into my eyes through her lashes.

"A pretty simple question Sage. Yes or No?"

"Adrian" she once again said and I smiled at her. I could practically hear the wheels in her head at work and couldn´t wait for her to answer.

When she didn´t say something I raised her hand to my lips and planted a kiss on her middle finger, making her gasp.

"You can stop me anytime" I said truthfully, hoping she wouldn´t take me up on that offer.

She didn´t move and I planted another kiss on her index finger, making her close her eyes for a split second.

I smiled at her reaction which said more than a thousand words.

When I reached her pinky, she inhaled and breathed out.

She than surprised me by saying"I´ve never see you do this to Jill or Angeline".

I frowned "Why would you?" I asked confused.

"They are your friends" she said, tilting her head.

"That´s different" I said lamely, knowing that she saw right through me.

"Oh?" she asked "Different how?"

"We are... it´s different" I said once again.

She chuckled "That´s all you got?" she asked, leaning closer.

She slowly pulled away her hand and now knelt in front of me.

"Friends talk" she started "Friends care and sometimes friends hug, but friends don´t kiss" she said, looking at her hands on her lap.

"They do hug" I agreed and she looked back up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes... yes" she said carefully and I could see that she was trying to figure out where I was going with this.

I leaned closer and for a moment she stopped breathing.

"Sage?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I´m going to hug you now" I said "If you don´t want me to, just say so" I went on.

She didn´t move nor said anything, so I very slowly placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer, letting my hands glide to the small of her back.

I could feel her tense slightly and than relax in my embrace.

Her hands went around my waist as well and for a few moments we just sat like that, a little awkward and stiff.

My head rested on her nape and I could smell her skin and body wash.

She smelled divine, a heady mixture of pure Sydney, sun and some kind of flower I couldn´t quiet place at that moment.

Her own head also rested against my nape and I could feel her warm breath tickling my skin.

All I wanted to do was kiss her. Starting at her neck, followed by her ear and her cheeks, ending at her lips.

I moved and she let me lay her on her back on the coach, making me lay on top of her.

I supported most of my weight with my arms, that were rested next to her face, but I could still feel her body underneath me.

Her hands softly clutched the fabric of my shirt at my back.

My hands were on her cheeks now, cupping her beautiful face, brushing along her cheekbone, making her close her eyes.

I traced her full lips and she opened her eyes to look at me. We were so close now. I could smell and feel her sweet breath on my fingertips and on my skin. I couldn´t take it anymore.

"I want to kiss you" I whispered, watching her inhale deeply.

"Friends don´t kiss" she repeated, her voice a low whispered, her hands slowly brushing up and down my spine, waking up a ton of goosebumps in my body.

"I know that" I whispered, letting my hand skim down her side and up again.

She shivered and wetted her lips, making them look even more appealing if even possible.

My hand slid under her shirt just an inch and the softness of her skin made me inhale sharply.

How could anybody have such smooth,soft skin.

She sighed and softly dug into my back, making me stifle a moan.

She bit her lip involuntarily and I let my head once again bury in her neck.

My lips brushed over her soft skin and without further thinking about it, I kissed her sensitive skin underneath my lips.

Sydneys hands slid under my shirt and she started to put invisible patterns on my skin, making me kiss her neck a bit more courageous.

I kissed up her neck until I ended up on her ear. She sighed when my teeth softly nibbled on it and I nearly lost it, hearing her do so.

My hand was on her thigh now, squeezing it softly, than moving back up again, to caress her sides underneath her shirt with feather-like strokes.

Sydneys hands were everywhere on my skin underneath my shirt and she let out small gasps every time me lips carefully sucked on her skin or kissed it.

We locked eyes again, both afraid to say something that would ruin this perfect moment.

Her petit body underneath mine felt warm and soft, her skin under my fingertips sensational.

Her small hands on my back sending small jolts of electricity through my whole body.

I needed to kiss her neck some more, so I leaned down again and brushed my nose over the nape of her neck, making her gasp once more.

Sydney sighed softly as my hand caressed her collarbone. My fingers brushed away the fabric of her blouse to be able to kiss even more of her skin.

I kept on kissing her neck and her collarbone, spending some time on her earlobe, nibbling on it, until she let out a small approving moan that made my head spin.

That definitely was something friends didn´t do.

But than again. I didn´t want to be just her friend.

Feeling her like this, tasting and smelling her like this was more than I´d hoped for when she´d come over today. To be honest, only the prospect to watch her do her homework, of her being here with me had been enough for me. Of course I´d been thinking about kissing her constantly, but I never would have thought, that this would actually happen.

But with Sydney you never knew what happened next. What she did or say next.

I worked my way along her cheek and ended close to her mouth, stopping right there, looking at her.

"Sydney" I breathed.

"Adrian" she replied in the same way.

God she was going to be the end of me.

"I really want to kiss you" I said looking at he slightly parted lips and back up into her eyes.

"I know" she replied.

We kept looking into each others eyes and I bit my lip and she mirrored my action, making it hard to think straight.

I once again cupped her face "God you are so damn beautiful" I muttered more to myself.

Her eyes went to my lips and back to my eyes, like mine had only seconds before.

Her hands were around my neck now and I felt her carefully pulling me down an inch.

This tiny action sealed the deal. I had to kiss her and I would.

My willpower was gone, I just couldn´t fight the urge to kiss her anymore.

The moment our lips touched Sydney let out a small sigh and feeling her soft lips on mine was pure heaven.

All the tension that had lingered between us for weeks faded away, when our lips moved in perfect sync against each others.

One of my hands wandered to her neck, cradling her head, while my other hand cupped her cheek.

Her own hands tugged at my hair, brushing along my neck.

I pulled her lower lip into my mouth and she once again dug her nails into my back, making me sigh.

"Adrian" she moaned softly and to my surprise she turned us around. So quickly that I hadn´t have time to reacted, even if I´d wanted to.

She was now straddling me and I looked at her in awe.

She started biting her lip, looking nervous all of the sudden.

"You okay?" I asked, brushing through her soft hair that framed her beautiful face.

She was still looking down at me, her eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Friends don´t..."

I placed a finger on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I want to be more than just your friend. I want to keep doing this" I said arching my back to sit up.

My lips were on hers again and she obeyed a split second later by letting her hands curl around my neck.

Her hands pulled me closer and I got lost in the feeling of her.

The feeling of her body pressed against mine and her lips passionately returning my kisses in a way I´d dreamed about for so long.

"Do you?" I asked when we both pulled away to catch our breaths.

"Do you want to be just my friend?" I asked.

The moment those words passed my lips I was afraid she would say yes. Afraid that she would say that this had been a mistake and that she would leave.

Her lips found mine again and she let her tongue glide over the seam of my upper lip making me catch my breath.

"No" she than said.

My heart skipped a beat and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"No?" I asked, needing to hear her say it once more.

"No. I want to be more than just your friend" she repeated, blushing.

We didn´t talk much after that. We both were to busy exploring each others mouths and bodies and I knew than and there, that I never wanted to stop doing this, ever.


End file.
